


Quidquid aetatis retro est mors tenet

by Giulifruli



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Blood, E' Nicolò con l'accento, F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Poetry, The character death is obviously temporary, What happened in Malta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulifruli/pseuds/Giulifruli
Summary: Malta holds a special place in both their hearts: it's the place of pain and suffering (and blood, oh so much blood), but they both know that it's also the place of love and light. This is why.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache the Scythian/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Quidquid aetatis retro est mors tenet

"Nicolò?" He knows his voice is shaking, tone weak, and too high, just this side of hysteria. "Nicolò?" He tries again, fighting against the bile rising to his throat and the steady-growing feeling of dread at the pit of his stomach. "Nicolò _, destati_ ". _Nicolò, wake up_. The words come out chocked, and suddenly he's babbling, crying and shaking as he holds him ( _him, not his body, he's holding a person that's somehow become his own personal sun he's holding Nicolò and there's so much blood, dear God why isn't he waking up, there's so much blood): "_ Nicolò please, Nicolò destati ti prego ti prego _, amore, habibi,_ please _, please!"._ They stab him before he can say another word.


End file.
